


Lost to Time

by FlamingGamingFruit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Just before Terminus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingGamingFruit/pseuds/FlamingGamingFruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days out from Terminus, Rick and Carl are reunited with a familiar face. One that has been missing since Atlanta. </p><p>He's become strong and independent, save for his Canine. Carl can't help but be jealous of him... And maybe a little curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost to Time

**Author's Note:**

> I really think this story blows. 
> 
> But that's because most online phone writing apps are crap. The lag drives me nuts and effects my writing. Wish me luck as I continue this story.

He was struggling in the mud, the heavy rain pelting down on the back of his head and soaking through his hoodie, chilling his blood to ice.

He sniffed heavily as he cuddled the small bundle in his arms. He marched forward, determined to reach the destination he had seen in the distance. It looked like an old home, off white, picket fence and all. It stood out amidst the dark sky and rain.

It didn't look structurally strong but for the night, it would do.

He looked at the young puppy in his arms, the beagle had long since fallen asleep, snoring lightly. He was thankful the dog could eat solid food. Milk was not an easy thing to come by in this world.

He felt a sense of relief as he finally reached the wrap around porch and grabbed his blade from his hip. He set the puppy down as he opened the door and slammed a fist on the wall.

No growling resounded from within. If one of those monsters resided in the home, They weren't very loud. He grabbed the bundle and set it on the old couch, feeling it sink in. It was likely comfortable, but before he could sleep, the most important thing to take care of was food. He prayed he could see in the kitchen, despite the darkness outside save for the occasional flash of lightning.

He looked at his knife, it was a ninjato blade. Most importantly, it was the last thing he had of his mother's. She had handed it to him at the camp a few weeks prior. He had been staying with a group who were camped out of Atlanta. He knew the likelihood of anyone else surviving was low... A fact he loathed to admit.

They hadn't expected the Walker attack, and in the midst of it all, he and his mother made it back to their tent to try and grab some of their things. She was probably hoping the two could escape. She had a bum ankle that she had broke on the day of the infection...

He was crying as she fished out the short blade from her pack. His stepmother was from Japan originally, and was a blade enthusiast. She looked back at the grizzly scene, her son crying with his puppy whimpering in his arms. She bit her lip and handed him his backpack, filled with a few choice supplies... Which she wish she knew more of what laid within. She handed him the knife, the back pack and a blanket for the dog.

'Kayden, you need to run.' She said as she quickly tied the blade to his side. "Use that to kill any of the monsters that find you. But most importantly, stay alive.' She said as she hugged him and kissed his forehead.

He wiped his eyes with his free arm, ' Mommy, what do you mean?' He asked as she drew a knife of her own. ' I'm not fast enough to get away, not with my leg. You have skills. You can survive.' She said as she turned around.

Kayden sobbed harder, 'Mommy, I can't live without you!' He said as she suddenly stabbed a Walker in the eye and shoved it back.

'Kayden, go... Now.' She ordered as the boy bolted from the tent, crying as his little feet took him from the camp, running down hills and into the forest, hearing the screams of his friends and his mother.

They had all died and for some reason he had been allowed to live. He wouldn't call it living the way he did it. Making sure he and the dog were both fed. The food lasted a very short time. Luckily, he had been given quite a bit of water. And the rain wasn't great on his body, but it kept him hydrated enough.

But the hunger he was feeling only intensified as the second week came to a close. It had been almost 3 days since his last bite to eat and he knew if he didn't find something tonight, he would likely die.

He opened each door of the cupboard, searching for that one can of food that would save his life. But each cabinet was empty of almost everything except silverware and dishes.

Until he opened the last cupboard. There was one single can of Mcdaniel Fruit Cocktail. He felt a wave of fresh tears wash over him as he sheathed his Blade before grabbing a butter knife when he noticed the can was not a pop top. His hands were shaking as he missed the first two strikes of the can before gaining purchase on the thirds strike, though barely. He dug it in and tried to saw his way through the lid.

He felt something primal within him stir as tears rolled past his cheeks and he threw the knife across the house and gripped into the metal with his fingers and attempting to tear the lid off.

He felt the sharp edges cut his fingers and he bit his lip as blood poured from them before he tore the lid off and gripped the can in his hands, blood running down the sides as his left hand scooped out two large handfuls of the sweet fruit and shoved it into his mouth before he grabbed a cloth and wrapped his bloody fingers in it. It stung. And he didn't have anything to clean it with.

'Goofy... Goofy needs to eat.' He whispered, referencing the puppy in the next room. Using his good hand, he poured the rest of the cans contents out on a plate. A little less than half, but it would do.

The beagle wasn't complaining, curling up and sleeping on his masters stomach as the boy sat on the couch, watching the door.

He felt the stinging in his hands now, tears streaming down his cheeks as he wondered how he got to this place while he picked up his knife. How, just weeks prior, his parents were alive and he was eating warm teriyaki chicken and veggies with his dad and stepmom. His father had just returned from a trip to Germany for work and was craving her cooking.

Now... He was in the cold rain alone save for his sleeping dog. He had no family left. He cried hard. The rain outside felt insignificant to the pain he felt. He observed the blade in hand... And wondered how quick he could end it all...

And then he thought better of it. His mother would never want that for him. He just missed her so much.

He was immediately pulled from his thoughts as the front door opened and several shadows appeared in the door way. He unsheathed the knife, holding the tip out from his body, like he remembered. It shook in his hands, but he felt like he would kill if he needed to.

'Holy shit guys, there's a kid in here. And a dog.' One of them said. A woman. She carried a shotgun and wore a hooded jacket.

There were four in total. 'Shit man, should we kill him?' One of them said. He was black, and big. Easily over 6 feet tall.

'He's a kid, Jerome. What the fuck is wrong with you?" The man shrugged, "He's holding us at knife point. Where I come from, you kill who threatens you." The other woman shook her head, "We are not killing him. He has a knife. We have guns. He is no threat to us. And the dog would be good to have around if he can train it. Think it's gonna listen to the people who killed his master?' Said the second woman, also black in color. She carried a bow and arrow set.

The fourth man crouched in front of him. 'Hey little buddy. That's a cool knife. But I can't help you if you point it at me.'

Kayden didn't put the knife down.

The man pulled out what appeared to be meat.

'I bet you and your little friend over there are hungry. What are your names?'

The boy and dog devoured the meat. It obviously satisfied them more than the fruit cocktail and water. 'Kayden. And this is Goofy.'

'Well Kayden and Goofy, my name is Leon. And I want to help you.'

~~~~~

The boy woke with a start, sweat sheening on his forehead. He glistened slightly in the early morning sun. Looking around his current dwellings, he noted that none of his traps had been set off. No Walkers around. It was a better morning than most. He checked his Blade, after moving his sleeping companion over. The dog rolled on his back slightly, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he gave his master a look of adoration. Goofy hadn't gotten lighter in the two years they had traveled together. But at least he preferred to walk on his own now. He took a long swig of water and a piss before he inspected his knife a second time.

'Sharp. Good. It's trap checking day.' He said as his stood and hooked his weapons belt on and slung his bow over his shoulder. He gave a click of his tongue and picked up his quiver as his trusty dog trotted beside him.

He silently berated himself as he drew his hood over his head. He was over these nightmares. He had been on his own for the better part of a year, save for Goofy. He couldn't afford to be bothered by his mother or his old group any longer.

He approached his first snare and smiled at the rabbit trapped within. Here was to hoping the rest of the day proved fruitful.

~~~~

The three prison survivors sat silently around the campfire. Not but two days out from their current destination. Terminus. They say it's a Salvation that lay on the tracks. Any and all welcome.

Rick Grimes was skeptical of the whole thing but the possibility of any sanctuary, or the chance of finding his friends, was worth a chance. He pushed the embers of their fire around before he stood up. "I'm gonna check the snares." He said, dusting off his jeans before his son stood up with him, "Can I come?" Carl said as his father gave him a smile, "Of course. How else are you supposed to learn?" He motioned to Michonne to join them and grabbed his machine gun.

When the trio stepped into the forest, Rick showed them how to make a simple knot for snares and showed them their victory. He had caught a squirrel and they split up to find the rest of Ricks traps.

All the while, the hunter boy watched them from his position, sword at the ready as his dog crawled slowly beside him. If he was careful about it, he could get the upper hand. There were three of them. A boy his age, a man who was obviously his father, and a dark skinned woman with a sword. She was currently removing his game from his trap. He saw they had a few snares of their own but that was his catch. He motioned to Goofy to stay and crept forward slowly, drawing his Blade to his chest and prepared for a strike.

She picked up the snare and looked at it oddly. The animal inside it wasn't bleeding... But the string was red.

"Rick, did you use red string on these?" She asked as the Sherrif and his son looked over to the woman now holding the string. She was right. It was red in color. It struck them odd, as Rick didn't even have access to such a thing. "No... What is that doing there?" He asked.

His confusion was soon replaced with surprise as a figure carrying a knife popped out and grabbed the samurai from behind. She slammed her shoulder into the figure and drew her sword for a swing. But her upward slash was met with a clang as his ninjato blocked and the two held each other in deadlock. His face was obscured by his hoodie, and he held a firearm in his right hand, pointed at her.

Rick and Carl had their guns raised the next instant. Kayden whistled and his dog bounded to his side and began growling menacingly at them.

"Who are you?" Rick asked as Carl took aim at the dog.

"Who I am is unimportant. That's my catch. I want it back." He said as he and Michonne held their deadlock. Rick scowled at him, "And you couldn't have just asked?"

"With the amount of psychopaths in the world, I can't afford to take chances. You could have shot me just as easily."

"So could you. Why didn't you if you really wanted us dead?"

"Because I don't really want you dead. I want the food I caught." He pushed the samurai back and sheathed his Blade on his hip, snapping his fingers and having his dog heel. Goofy sat down and now acted as a normal dog. Tongue lolling and tail wagging slightly.

"May I have the food I caught?" He asked as the Samurai held out the squirrel. He nodded in appreciation as he attached it to his waist along with two other squirrels and a rabbit he had caught.

Carl starred in awe. It had been a while since he had seen another kid his age. Or a dog. And he seemed more prepared than even some of the members of his group. 

The boy wore dark green cargo pants. He also wore an orange tanktop under a black hoodie that had obvious rips where the sleeves once were. He also wore a scarf around his mouth. Despite how dangerous he likely was, he couldn't help but think he looked kinda cool. He was slim and not much shorter than Carl, but he was confidant and had an array of weaponry on him. He had a bow, a sword and gun. And the dog was a weapon on his own.

"Who are you?" Rick asked, lowering but not holstering his gun. The boy paced back and forth, watching them. "You are the offender. You almost took my food. I feel as though you should tell me who you are."

"I'm Rick, this is Carl and Michonne. We were just stopping here along the way to Terminus."

Kayden felt himself stop in his tracks when the former sheriff introduced themselves. Rick and Carl... It couldn't be...

There was no way this was the same guy he met in Atlanta. The same kid he played with while he lamented over the possibility of his father being dead and being silent otherwise.

He lowered his scarf and ran his bottom lip between his teeth. He was nervous now. These people had obviously changed in the two years since he had been gone. As had he. It was difficult to say if they would be as friendly as they once were.

He took a deep breath and lowered his hood, blonde locks falling just short of his shoulders. "Is Carol still alive?" He asked as Rick began glaring at him suspiciously. "Just who in the hell are you?"

Kayden leaned down and hugged his dog, "I was one of the kids in Atlanta. Carl, we used to play with Carols daughter. I was the quiet one with the puppy."  
Kayden starred at the blue eyed boy. Carl frowned as he pondered, "I do remember you. Kayden." He said as the blonde nodded.

"What are you doing here? How... How did you get out?" Kayden asked, half surprised and half... Something else.

"Not everyone died there. Carol included. We've been moving for... A long time." Rick said as Carl looked to his dad, "We aren't just gonna let him go back out there alone are we?" He asked as his old acquaintance frowned at the suggestion.

"Carl, we're stretched thin as it is-"

"And he's got two days of food attached to his hips."

"And maybe he isn't inclined to share, if we're going to talk about me as if I'm not standing here." He said as Rick turned his attention back to the boy. Kayden frowned, "I've been fine on my own for 9 months. What makes you think I need you anymore?"

Carl turned his attention to Kayden as well, "Maybe its not you who needs us but we who need you." He said as Kayden paced back and forth as he considered the possibility of rejoining a group. It was a sudden decision, but in the back of his mind... He sorta wanted companionship.

"Where are you guys headed?" He said as the three finally took all attention off their weapons "Where are you guys planning to go and what are you planning to do?"

"We're trying to find a place to call home. Currently we're headed to Terminus. You've seen the signs right?"

"Yeah. Anyplace that promises Sanctuary for anyone and everyone is sketchy. Why you would bother going there is beyond me." And Rick had to agree. A place like this sounded shady. "Our friends may have gone there. On the off chance we could find them is enough of a reason to try."

"I suppose loyalty is as good enough a point as any. Good to see the world hasn't changed you, Rick."

"Not like its changed you..." Carl said as he watched Kayden remove the game from his hip. "Lets eat." Kayden said but Rick held up a hand. "Not yet. We need to cover some basics. I'm gonna ask you some questions."

"All right. Hit me."

Rick took a deep breath as the first question rolled from his lips, Michonne and Carl starring at him as he went through this routine again.

"How many Walkers have you killed?"

"Possibly hundreds. I've lost track."

Rick swallowed, his throat heavy, "How many people have you killed?"

The boy let out a shaky breath, "15."

That surprised the three of them. Even Carl hadn't killed that many. Though he likely wasn't far behind.

"Why?"

"Four of them were bitten. I ended it for them. Two of them meant me personal harm and I killed them. The rest were a group who marched up and was willing to kill my group for our few supplies. I threw a grenade at them when they weren't looking. I made sure they wouldn't come back. That's all the people I have killed."

Rick knew he would likely do the same in that situation... But it was unnerving that a child had to do it... And was okay with it.

"Unless you mean me harm, I won't harm you. I only attacked because I thought you were willingly stealing my food."

"Dad? He's okay right?" Carl asked as his father considered the possibility for a moment more.

This child was obviously talented in many ways. He didn't know the kid personally but Carl did... And being around another kid his age would likely do him some good.

"He's in. Come on kid." Rick said.

~~~~

Back at camp, the five sat around the fire, Michonne, Rick and Carl happily watching the meat cook. Rick and Michonne sat on one side while Carl sat close to Kayden and Goofy. "So, how did you learn to do all this stuff?" Carl asked

"This stuff? What do you mean?"

"The fighting? The hunting? All of it."

"It's not common for one your age to know all you do." Michonne added.

"Well. I'm not most kids." He countered as he sat back and watched his dog eagerly chew on some bones.

"Lets see. I took Gymnastics and martial arts as a kid. I had a lot of energy... And I was bullied for being weird. So my parents killed my excess energy and got me some training. So I had a few skills before this all started. I just had to learn a few things to make them effective. That's where Leon came in."

"Who is Leon?" Michonne asked, worried about the possibilities this could entail. Plenty of people had people in their past... Some of them could come back to haunt them.

"He found me after Atlanta was destroyed. Fed me and took me under his wing. He and his group taught me the things I know now. Leon was a former teacher and, ironically, a martial arts instructor. He was incredibly smart. Among us, we had a veterinarian, She taught me how to train Goofy. We had another girl with a bow and some of the others taught me to shoot a pistol and make traps. Training and lack of ammo taught me to make every shot count. Couple that with loads of practice and... You get to be like this."

Carl felt envious of his former friend. He had been allowed to explore and train as necessary. He was strong. 

But on the flip side, Carl still had his dad. And friends. It wasn't really a fair trade. Losing all the people you care about isn't worth the skill that comes with the desire to live. 

"What brought you out this way, Kayden?" Carl asked kis old friend. "My travels brought me here for no particular reason.  I tend to avoid herds as much as possible. Hence why I avoid places like Terminus usually. They're attracted to large groups." 

He took a deep breath. "And other groups are attracted to big groups. That's why all of my group is dead." 

"Leon used to say they could smell us like an odor. It was up to us if that odor was good or bad. We always did good for the people who came to us... But we attracted the wrong people." Kayden said as he stopped, not eager to go into detail on that subject yet. "Anyway, I suppose I'm with you guys for now. I was going to reserve myself to hunting for the week but..." 

Carl smiled at him before smiling at his father. "People are better than always being alone. Glad to have you back." 

Kayden smiled back at Carl before his Beagle layed his head upon his lap. 

"Glad to be back. Lets eat."


End file.
